Crush
by Postman97
Summary: It's Lily Evans' birthday and James has a plan to ask her out that is completely fool proof if he does it right. This is my first ever FanFiction story and songfic so please be nice in the comments.


**Well, this is not only my first songfic but my first fanfic ever. Please rate and review but no flaming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or "Crush."**

"WAKE UP! James Potter shouted at his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Today is Evans' birthday and I have a brilliant idea to get her to go out with me! I need your advice on when to set my plan in motion."

"Well then, let's hear it," said Sirius.

A few minutes later, James had finished telling his three friends the latest plan on how to win over Lily Evans.

"That is brilliant Prongs, said Sirius and Remus grinning. Not even Evans will turn you down if you do that.

"Yeah, there's no way that your plan will fail," said Peter.

"You should definitely give her the surprise when we go to dinner tonight, said Sirius.

"Why dinner?" asked James confusedly.

"Because Evans won't expect it, said Sirius. She will probably expect you to ask her out the first chance you get and continue throughout the entire day. If you hold off until tonight, it will catch her off guard."

"That's a surprisingly rational idea coming from you Padfoot," Remus said teasingly.

"OI!" shouted Sirius.

Sirius looked around to see James, Remus, and Peter laughing uncontrollably. Grumbling to himself, he started to get dressed.

At the end of the day, James was ready to go through with his plan at dinner, though he was feeling nervous. After all, he needed his idea to go flawlessly in order for it to work. He looked at his three friends who signaled him to get going. Taking a deep breath, James stood up on the Gryffindor table.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the beautiful Lily Evans whose birthday is today," James said.

"Watch it Potter," Lily said warningly.

Oblivious to Lily's tone, James pointed his wand at his throat and muttered _Sonorus. _Taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

When James finished, everyone in the Great Hall erupted in applause, but he only cared about Lily's reaction. He saw that she had tears in her eyes, and James decided that it was time to confront her once more. Before going over, he pointed his wand at his throat again and muttered _Quietus_.

"James that was amazing," Lily said through her tears.

"But you're crying," said James.

"They're tears of joy you idiot," said Lily.

Bursting with joy, James asked the question that he asked Lily every day since the day they met.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked.

"Of course I will," said Lily.

And with that, James pulled her into a passionate kiss and the Great Hall once again erupted in applause.


End file.
